<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a shot through the heart by stebeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441886">a shot through the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee'>stebeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Mob, And smelling like trash, Even with a gaping wound in his abdomen, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shao Fei thinks Tang Yi is incredibly handsome, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao Fei finds Tang Yi injured in the dumpster behind his apartment building when he heads down one night to throw the week’s garbage away, then brings him home and proceeds to shower Tang Yi with some TLC. Tang Yi falls in love, and tries to hide the fact that he’s a mob boss from bookstore owner Shao Fei while taking the man out on dates.</p><p>(Shao Fei has read one too many crime thriller fiction books from his store and sees through Tang Yi immediately because he was raised no dumbass.)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>*Now complete with Jack x Zhao Zi extra in the last chapter!*</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHAHAHA what am I doing *screams into the void again* </p><p>Once again, please take all medical processes in this fic with a pinch of salt. We’ve got mob boss Tang Yi and everyone else kind of has a different occupation in this AU. It’s just pure indulgence on my part to have Shao Fei as a bookstore/cafe owner, and Zhao Zi is a nurse. He’s like the cutest nurse to ever walk the hospital he works in and all the patients love him, as expected. And yes he still gets together with Jack in this one but you’ll have to read to see how that happens XD Ah De is simply a loyal bodyguard and right-hand man to Tang Yi in this one.</p><p>Some suspension of disbelief and logic is required in this one hahaha I don't know why I'm thinking of starting another multi-chaptered fic when Lionheart is still up in the air but okay this one has been in the works for quite a while and I've planned about four chapters for this? Three on SF/TY and one spin-off for Jack/ZZ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a dead body in his dumpster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, that isn’t quite accurate. Firstly, the dumpster doesn’t actually belong to him, it’s the one everyone living in his apartment building uses. And secondly, the dead body isn’t really <em>in</em> the dumpster, but lying behind it. There’s a lot of blood too. Realizing that this is a murder or robbery gone wrong that he’s seeing in front of him, Shao Fei’s body grows cold, and his mind goes absolutely blank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until the man’s head drops and he <em>moves </em>in the next second that Shao Fei realizes the man’s still alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you okay?” Shao Fei crouches down immediately, reaching out for the man’s shoulder. “You’re bleeding a lot, let me call the ambulance-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can make contact, the injured man’s eyes snap open and Shao Fei yelps as his hand is captured in a bruising grip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What-“ he splutters, “What are you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No hospital,” the man rasps, his eyes glassy as they try to focus on Shao Fei. “If you call, I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei’s throat tightens as a shiver runs down his limbs, his eyes wide, staring at the injured man who just threatened to murder him if he so much as dialled for the ambulance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, geez,” he mumbles, “No ambulance, you didn’t have to threaten me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s grip doesn’t loosen, however, and Shao Fei scrunches his nose up at the smell, leaning in closer to look at the man’s wound. From what he can see at a glance, the wound isn’t too deep, but it looks like it hurts like a bitch. Moreover, if the man continues to bleed out, he really is going to end up dead, and the thought of the possibility makes Shao Fei anxious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there anyone you can call?” asks Shao Fei, reaching for his phone again, but the man glares at him, so he abandons that course of action. “Okay, where’s <em>your</em> phone, surely there’s someone you can call?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hold around his arm loosens gradually, and just as Shao Fei wonders if he should just knock the man out and call the ambulance anyway, he speaks, “I didn’t bring my phone out with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the severity of the situation - someone is bleeding out in front of him damn it - Shao Fei forgets that the man just threatened him and could possibly be a serial killer or something. He press his free hand to his temples, incredulous, “Are you a dinosaur? Who doesn’t bring their phones out in this day and age?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s none of your business,” the man says through gritted teeth, trying to manoeuvre himself into a better position. “Just leave-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t stay out here,” Shao Fei vetoes that plan immediately. “I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a <em>bad</em> idea to bring this man home. He reeks of trouble, not to mention the part where he threatened to murder Shao Fei earlier. What trouble is this man in? Shao Fei’s mind runs through the possibilities, wondering how dangerous it would be to let a stranger like him into his house. Peering up once again at the handsome man with the sharpest jawline he’s ever seen in his life and seeing the sweat beading at his forehead and his pale, trembling lips, Shao Fei makes a decision. One he hopes he’ll be alive to <em>not</em> regret later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My house is on the third floor, we have to get you inside and… I don’t know, see if I have anything in my first-aid kit for that, can you stand?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the man continues to stare at him icily without another word, Shao Fei groans, “<em>Da-ge</em>, you have to help me out here. You don’t want me to call the ambulance, and you don’t want to call any of your friends but I’ve already seen you and if you die, that’s on my conscience! I can’t just leave you here can I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the man can even think of a retort, Shao Fei is already moving in to pick him up carefully, pulling one of his arms over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a miracle that Shao Fei found him in the wee hours of the morning because the entire situation would be a little difficult to explain to his neighbours. By the time Shao Fei gets through the doors of his apartment with the bleeding man in tow, said man is already hanging onto the last threads of consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei leaves him in the bathtub after much effort and he knows he’s not going to be able to treat the injured man on his own. Picking his phone out of his pocket, he calls the only person he knows who can help. It rings for a long while before the call is picked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“… Ah Fei… it’s… 3.50am… what do you want?” </em>comes Zhao Zi’s voice on the other end of the line, followed by a loud, jaw-cracking yawn and a sniffle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… Zhao Zi,” Shao Fei glances at his injured guest again. “Hypothetically, let’s say I have someone with a knife wound in his abdomen, what do I do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi, Shao Fei’s best friend, is silent for a full minute before he asks, <em>“What do you mean you have someone with a knife wound in his abdomen? Are you reading one of your books again? Did I wake up just for this, Ah Fei-“</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… Maybe… it’s not that… hypothetical?” Shao Fei grimaces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi has known him for long enough to know that this is most likely not an early morning prank by Shao Fei. He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Sit tight, I’ll drop by,”</em> he says finally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to call the police, Ah Fei,” Zhao Zi glares at Shao Fei, “What were you thinking? This is so stupid! And I thought I was the stupid one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei decides to leave out the part where the man threatened to kill him if he called for help earlier, and instead just shoots Zhao Zi another apologetic smile from where he’s seated on the toilet seat as he watches Zhao Zi clean, stitch and dress the handsome man’s wound with steady hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I called you didn’t I?” sighs Shao Fei. “Thank goodness for that too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A well-liked nurse at the local neighbourhood’s hospital, Zhao Zi lives only three blocks away from him and <em>unlike</em> him, actually has proper medical knowledge so Shao Fei doesn’t end up accidentally killing his guest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a little under an hour, but when Zhao Zi straightens again from his crouching position, he’s done and pulling off his latex gloves with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not too deep but it was a pretty long wound, he’s lucky it didn’t hit anything major. Honestly, I recommend he actually head to the hospital to get checked out because the possibility of infection is pretty high,” Zhao Zi explains, before narrowing his eyes at his best friend, “Ah Fei, look at his tattoos! He looks like he’s from a gang-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He asked me not to call anyone,” Shao Fei bites at his lips, looking at Zhao Zi again. “He was pretty insistent about it. I can probably take him in a fight if it happens, I'm a black belt in Taekwondo and champion for regional <em>Sanda</em> four years running, did you forget?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Zhao Zi opens his mouth again, looking entirely incredulous, Shao Fei adds, “Zhao Zi, it’s okay. He can’t do anything to me after he wakes up with that gaping wound in his side and losing so much blood? I’m just going to wait for him to wake up and then send him on his way. If I don’t call you every two hours you can call the police, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The both of them turn towards the bathtub quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he really is quite handsome,” Zhao Zi remarks thoughtfully. Then at Shao Fei, “Do you even know who he is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei shakes his head, “He doesn’t have anything on him. No wallet, no phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another yawn, and then Zhao Zi says, “I’m staying here until it’s time to go to work in case he wakes up before that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glaring at the unconscious man one last time, Zhao Zi turns on his heels and heads straight for Shao Fei’s couch, flopping on the three seater without another word and doesn’t move after that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That leaves Shao Fei to deal with the man himself. In the quiet of the house, Shao Fei runs a towel under the tap, dampening it before heading over to his guest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really does have a lot of tattoos, Shao Fei realizes as he wipes at the dirt and grime on the man's face and torso, careful not to touch the bandaged wound. A Chinese dragon snaking up from beyond the waist line of his pants and upwards, stretching to his back. Several flowers littered here and there on his skin and thankfully no strange Chinese characters, because Shao Fei thinks they’re a little overrated. They’re not filming some Hong Kong triad drama here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This close, Shao Fei can see the man’s long eyelashes, his high cheekbones and under the light, the sharp jawline is even more pronounced. As soon as he thinks about how good-looking the man is, however, Shao Fei slaps both hands over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get a grip,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s easy enough to pick the man up in his arms and head to his bedroom even though he's taller than Shao Fei is. With his tiny bed occupied, Shao Fei settles into the bean bag next to his bed and prepares for a long, sleepless night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And sleepless it is, because Shao Fei surfaces from his light doze an hour later to hear some fidgeting and mumbling coming from the occupant in his bed. The man’s cheeks are flushed red and a feel of his forehead confirms what Shao Fei thinks — he’s running a fever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi groans and sulks as his rest is interrupted a second time in the span of three hours to give the man a shot to reduce his fever, and the rest is once again up to Shao Fei. Shao Fei spends the remainder of the early morning changing the ice pack on the man’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At half-past eight, with the man’s fever finally broken, Zhao Zi asks, “Ah Fei, you sure you’ll be okay with him on your own? I’ve got to head to work, but… we could bring him to my hospital and…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go to work, I’ll text you every hour,” Shao Fei shakes his head, remembering how cold the man looked when he found him. “Remember if I miss one text, you have to call the police!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or I’ll take today off and wait with you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aiya, just go to work. I may be a humble bookstore owner, but I can protect myself just fine,” Shao Fei urges, guiding Zhao Zi to the door. “I’ll text you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the man wakes, it’s nearly lunch time and Shao Fei has a tray of steaming soup, bread and tea with him, standing at the door and watching as the man goes from drowsy to confused, and finally into threat assessment. He sits up quickly once he realizes there’s someone else here with him, but the abrupt movement has him hissing in pain, one hand going to his abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei walks in and sets the tray on the bedside table, as if uncaring that the scary and awake gangster might actually try to hurt him at any time. He blames it on the lack of sleep, although spending the last few hours trying to get the man’s fever down has eased some of the fear and anxiety that came with having this dangerous stranger in his space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he turns back to the man with the bowl of soup in his hands, the man is staring at him, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not poisoned,” Shao Fei sighs, “If I was going to do anything to you I would have done it yesterday. Zhao Zi said you’ll have to eat when you wake up because of all the blood you lost, plus the fever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… did you bandage this for me?” the man finally speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Shao Fei winces, “It wasn’t me. I got a friend to come over, and before you go around making threats again, I’m a bookstore owner and have zero medical knowledge to patch you up, but my friend’s a nurse and lives nearby. It was either that or calling the ambulance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei raises the bowl and spoon in his hands again, “Are you going to eat or not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitantly, the man reaches out and takes it from Shao Fei. He stares at the soup for a while, still trying to wrap his mind around the situation he’s in no doubt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can say anything, Shao Fei jumps to his feet suddenly, his eyes on the clock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah… I’m late for… You…” Shao Fei considers, looking between the clock and the man, “I’ve got to head to work. You… There’s more soup in the pot and bread as well, take as much as you want. The door locks behind you automatically so you can leave at anytime. I’ve got a landline too if you want to call anyone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei picks up his bag and his sweater from the chair in the room, ready to dash out. At the door, however, he remembers something and heads back inside the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your shirt was totally ruined from that stabbing, but I managed to wash your jacket. Feel free to take a shirt if you need. Also I really think you should still head to the hospital, but… just remember to lock the door behind you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man continues to stare at him silently. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck start to stand, Shao Fei hightails it out of the his own apartment without looking back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only when he’s almost getting to work that he realizes-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never got the handsome man’s name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi frowns as he tastes the soup — a little too bland, and it can definitely use a little more salt and pepper, but he’s in no position to complain. He drinks the bowl of soup as quickly as he can as his eyes survey his surroundings. It’s a studio apartment, from the looks of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the night before with great clarity, his mood darkening at the memory. An ambush after he sent his guards away, and Tang Yi gives them points for knowing when exactly to strike at him. It’s a pity they didn’t kill him, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re going to realize what a mistake it was to leave him alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes him a while to get out of bed, his wound throbbing insistently, but Tang Yi knows he cannot stay here for any longer lest it gets dangerous. Recalling what the man who… saved him said to him earlier, Tang Yi opens the cupboard at the side to look for a shirt. There’s a number of bomber jackets, knit sweaters, plaids and denim shirts. Tang Yi pauses for a moment, staring at the colours and prints. While there’s nothing too loud in here in terms of colours, it’s a little jarring compared to his neat rows of expensive blazers and linen shirts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Tang Yi finds a plain white t-shirt in the drawers and slips it over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a kitchen, a small bathroom, dining area and living room in this studio. While a little more cramped than he is used to, the space exudes warmth and looks very well lived-in. Tang Yi looks around as he heads for the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s surprised his host didn’t just call the cops at the sight of him bleeding out even with his threat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The landline is right next to the couch, and Tang Yi punches in a phone number he remembers by heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Hello?”</em> the person picks up the call almost immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” Tang Yi says, “It’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a short pause, before Jack huffs in what sounds like amusement. If Tang Yi didn’t know him as well as he does, he would have thought the man was mocking him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Boss, we’ve been looking for you all night. Where did you go?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi doesn’t know where he is either. It takes some guesswork from where he was ambushed last night and where he probably ended up, and the description of the building’s surroundings from what he can see outside the window before Jack locates him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About Guo Shen Li,” Tang Yi mentions, his tone light.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hmm, after you went missing last night, Ah De managed to put the pieces together and he along with some of the other brothers grabbed for Guo Shen Li and his accomplices a few hours later. Ah De has them secured. How did you end up there, anyway?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks about a bright pair of eyes staring at him in shock, of the man’s strength when he pulled Tang Yi up to his feet, supporting almost all of his deadweight, and of the gentle hands that felt for his forehead as he drifted in and out of consciousness in the haze of his fever. When he first woke earlier, Tang Yi thought it was all a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long story,” comes his answer. “Pick me up first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four perfunctory knocks sound on the door fifteen minutes later, and pulling the door open reveals Jack and Ah De on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Boss! How're you feeling? Are you okay?" Ah De asks immediately, eyes roving over Tang Yi with his brows furrowed in concern, "I called Dr. Jiang, he's on his way to the house. I'm sorry we failed you last night, we'll be more careful-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's fine," Tang Yi interrupts him, patting him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes into their return back to his house, Tang Yi asks, looking outside the window, "Jack, the person who lives in that house."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With interest gleaming in his eyes at the request, Jack grins, "Of course, boss. I'll find out for you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Shao Fei returns home that evening, his guest is no longer in the house. Upon closer inspection, the trash is cleared, the bedsheets changed and even the pot of soup he had cooking on the stove is gone, the pot clean and placed on the drying rack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It almost makes him wonder if everything in the morning was only his hallucination. If not for a messed up drawer and a missing shirt, Shao Fei might have believed that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only slightly regrets not being able to put a name to the man’s face, but he will probably never see him again, so what use is a name?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei is just glad to be alive and relieved that the man didn't carry out his threat to possibly murder him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grandparents ran <em>Cang Shu Ge</em> for most of their lives, a quaint and antiquated bookstore sitting at the end of <em>Fu Xiang</em> Street and Shao Fei’s mother ran it after taking it over from her parents when they retired. When his parents passed away in a car accident when he was eight, his grandparents came back to run the bookstore, and then the bookstore was left to him after they died when he was in university.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a family legacy, one that Shao Fei loves and is proud to have.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bookstore looks  different from how it was when his grandparents and parents had it. Some renovation was needed to update the look of the store, which was the first major change he made. Aside from just selling books, Shao Fei also bought the space next door two years ago and converted it into a cafe so his customers could both read and have coffee, tea and pastries all at the same time. Jun Wei and Yu Qi, his friends from university, co-own the cafe with him with Jun Wei manning the coffee station and baking, and Yu Qi handling everything else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Floor-to-ceiling glass windows and walls, the bookstore and cafe is painted entirely white and navy blue for contrast, tinged with golden accents and finished off with light-coloured wooden furniture throughout the space — from his shelves, counters, chairs and tables right to the reading couches — and Shao Fei thinks of this place as home more often than not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Business is good enough for all three of them to take home healthy salaries with an occasional annual bonus and long holiday if they experience an exceptionally good year. They’ve got plenty of regulars and new customers that keep the store packed even at off-peak hours, and Shao Fei has learnt to find some joy out of taking stock of new books and shelving them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a sunny afternoon a few weeks later, with memories of the handsome man from his dumpster shoved to the back of his mind, that Shao Fei sees him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shelving is the least favourite of his duties, especially when some customers end up leaving their reads on the nearest convenient shelf. The ones that his customers pick from the highest shelves but never return to their original places, Shao Fei dislikes the most, because he has to bring out a ladder, then move up and down the ladder repeatedly to grab from the pile of misplaced books as he can only hold so many books at one time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seated on the second highest rung, Shao Fei slots the six titles he has in his arms back in their correct places, one by one. When he’s done, another stack of books appears right next to him like an offering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thanks,” Shao Fei says, taking the stack and twisting his head further, expecting to see Jun Wei, “Jun Wei, you’re done with-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words die in his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei swallows hard, his throat bobbing, staring at a face he thought he’d never see again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s hair is put up neatly, so different from that morning they met, and this suit is not ruined by blood stains either. It’s a three-piece navy blue set that fits over the man’s sculpted body perfectly and more importantly, there’s colour in his face and lips, looking entirely recovered from his injuries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Shao Fei thought he was good-looking while he was half dead, then this… <em>this</em> man he’s looking at right now is absolutely breathtaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it dangerous-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is your wound okay-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The both of them speak at the same time and cut themselves off when they hear the other talk. A little embarrassed, Shao Fei scratches at his head, and asks, “Is your wound okay? You’d already left when I returned home that day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hnn,” the man hums in assent, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks to you… and your friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stare at one another for a moment longer, and then Shao Fei laughs, a little awkward, “I’m Meng Shao Fei. It’s nice to see you again, although… I could have done with a different first meeting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man reaches for his outstretched hand, and shakes it, his larger hand engulfing Shao Fei’s slightly smaller one in warmth. Shao Fei can't help the shiver running down his back at the contact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tang Yi,” Handsome Dumpster Man replies. “And I’m here to apologize for that first meeting. Can I buy you dinner today?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Tang Yi,</em> Shao Fei repeats in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes him another few seconds for Tang Yi’s question to sink in, and when it finally does, Shao Fei blinks, “Wait, what? Dinner?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Cang Shu Ge 藏书阁 - Meaning a room or secret space of hidden books<br/>*Da-ge 大哥 - Brother, or bro<br/>*Sanda 散打 - Chinese kickboxing</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://stebeee.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tang Yi bullies his way into one date, more dates, and into Shao Fei's bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS ASKED AND I DELIVERED.</p><p>Once again, this is a half a crack fic, and I don't actually know much about coffee roasters and cafe equipment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do you do?” asks Shao Fei carefully, stirring at his cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They end up at the cafe three blocks down from <em>Cang Shu Ge</em> rather than head for dinner because Shao Fei is in charge of the evening shift today, taking over from one of their part-timers who called in sick this morning. He’s got some time before the evening crowd comes in, and instead of rejecting the Handsome Dumpster Man outright — <em>Tang Yi</em>, he reminds himself — Shao Fei asks Yu Qi to handle the bookstore while he’s gone for tea break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Here they are, seated facing each other in this cozy cafe known for their parfaits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a businessman,” Tang Yi replies with a small smile, leaning into his chair. “My younger sister runs Shi Hai Corporations, we’re in the shipping industry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How did shipping lead to you with a knife wound and sitting next to my dumpster?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The retort is on the tip of his tongue, but remembering that this man before him likely works for the mob and is probably a high-ranking member, judging from the ultra-luxurious cloth used to make his suits, he keeps quiet. Sure, Shao Fei is no expert on suits, but he can tell the difference between the store-bought suit he has for funerals and the one that’s almost glued onto Tang Yi, accentuating the man’s build incredibly well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that Shao Fei has to imagine what’s under that suit because he’s seen it all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how did you end up… injured in my dumpster?” he asks anyway, laughing sheepishly. “Are you healed?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already asked. Yes, I’m as good as new. It was just a minor accident, that’s all,” Tang Yi answers vaguely. “How long have you owned the bookstore?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s familiar territory, and it’s easy for Shao Fei to go into how he came into ownership of the bookstore. Tang Yi is, surprisingly, a very good listener, and he lets Shao Fei ramble off without interrupting him once, responding when Shao Fei pauses and he does all this with a smile on his face. It’s a small one, but Shao Fei can tell he’s not forcing it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they’re done with their chat, there are two missed calls on his phone from Yu Qi, and Shao Fei grimaces as he realizes what time it is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m sorry, I have to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead,” Tang Yi says, “I’ll-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ying Xuan!” Shao Fei calls out, and the cashier peeks up from where she’s seated behind the counter, “Add this to my tab?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already did,” the young woman replies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This one’s on me today!” Shao Fei beams at Tang Yi, standing up. “It was nice seeing you again, and well, you know where to find me. You should stop by and have coffee at my store some time, but I’m sure you’re busy and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s already in the midst of turning to the side when a hand closes around his wrist, stopping him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With wide eyes, Shao Fei looks at Tang Yi again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll borrow your phone for a bit,” the man asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if hypnotized, because Shao Fei can’t imagine why he would just obey and pass his phone to Tang Yi at his request, he lets the man unlock his phone and then type his number in. Only when Tang Yi’s own phone screen lights up with a call from Shao Fei’s does he release his hold on him, and Shao Fei can only watch dumbly as this happens.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You treated me to tea today,” Tang Yi explains simply, gesturing to the table. “I can’t return the favour if there’s no way for me to contact you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei opens his mouth, but no sound leaves his mouth. All he can see is that gorgeous, handsome face under the late afternoon sunlight, the small tug at the corner of his lips and those eyes-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those eyes that are looking so intently at Shao Fei, as if nothing else exists or matters to him in this very moment and Shao Fei can’t say he’s ever felt so… <em>seen.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exhaling shakily, Shao Fei tugs his hand back and swallows, his throat parched for some reason.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’ll just…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was nice meeting you properly, Meng Shao Fei.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How anyone can make a cursory parting greeting sound so… flirtatious, Shao Fei has no idea. He spins on the back of his heel and escapes as quickly as he can, leaving Tang Yi still seated at the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels the lingering heat from Tang Yi’s touch around his wrist for the rest of the day after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time he sees Tang Yi, the man is walking behind a team of delivery men carrying boxes of items that Shao Fei, Jun Wei and Yu Qi have not ordered and smiles when his eyes land on the bookstore owner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a week since he last left Tang Yi in that cafe, and Shao Fei has tried to put the new number entered into his phone out of his mind, not even daring to save it. It’s sitting innocuously in his calling log, and when Tang Yi didn’t text or call him for the next few days, Shao Fei put it out of his mind, sure that Tang Yi had just been teasing him that day for some reason.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Tang Yi,” Shao Fei blinks, confused as the man, clad in another sharp and sleek suit, comes to a stop in front of him. “What.. What is this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you say that the cafe was due for an equipment overhaul the last time we spoke?” asks Tang Yi. “I’m sorry I didn’t call before this, there was a sudden emergency at the office that took a while to sort out. You helped me out the previous time and I don’t like to owe anyone favours, so I thought I could repay you with this instead.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Fei, it’s all new!” comes Jun Wei’s call, and Shao Fei turns to the side, distracted, only to see Yu Qi and Jun Wei already opening the boxes and digging into them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah… Ah Fei, it’s a La Pavoni,” Jun Wei says next, sounding dazed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei nearly chokes — that's the holy grail of coffee machines and of course he hoped that he could own one some day when they first opened the cafe, but it’s too expensive and impractical to have one when there are cheaper options available. He feels the sudden urge to run over and check the machine out, but Yu Qi and Jun Wei are creepily smoothing their hands over the equipment, probably already naming the damn thing in their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aside from the commercial espresso machine, there are other things in this delivery too. There’s a coffee grinder, a new oven that’s positively gleaming under the light and then Yu Qi opens another box with new dispensers, flasks, pitchers and other knick knacks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this?” asks Shao Fei incredulously. “Tang Yi, I… there’s no need for repayment. All of these are so expensive! We cannot take this, you have to bring it back-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not too expensive to me,” Tang Yi answers, his eyes shining with mirth. “Like I said, you did me a huge favour, and it’s a principle of mine to ensure equivalent payback. This is something you need and little effort on my part. Please accept it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Equivalent payback,</em> Shao Fei thinks, his eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, he has an inkling that Tang Yi refers to both good and bad payback.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, I can’t take this-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Fei! Can we install this now?” Jun Wei exclaims, cutting him off. At the same time, Yu Qi goes, “<em>Xuezhang</em>, this is way larger than the oven we have now and I can probably bake one batch more at the same time-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi looks a little smug, the asshole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pressing his fingers to his temples, Shao Fei tries to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, fine, but can we work out some instalment plan so I can pay you back? Anyone would have done the same in my position, seeing you… there, and hurt, so this is honestly a bit of an overkill-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forget the instalment plan,” Tang Yi interrupts again, stepping closer. “Just have dinner with me this week.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cheeks heat up immediately, and flustered, Shao Fei turns to see if Jun Wei and Yu Qi heard him, but the two are too excited about unpacking the new equipment to pay any attention to him and Tang Yi. Quickly, Shao Fei grabs at Tang Yi’s hand and pulls him towards the books section of the store. There’s an office for him at the back too, away from prying ears and eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re alone, Shao Fei continues, “You don’t need to go to so much trouble for this. I really don’t think much of what I did that night and we’re even. The equipment… dinner, there’s really no need for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei doesn’t want to end up thinking too much — Tang Yi is handsome, and <em>fine</em>, the man is totally his type, but the last thing Shao Fei wants is misplaced gratitude and for Tang Yi to go out of his way all to return the favour, so to speak. He cannot fathom any reason for Tang Yi to want to have dinner with him. Despite the man being a member of the mob, Tang Yi obviously has money and the looks to have anyone he wants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei is well aware that he’s nothing extraordinary. He has his bookstore, has Zhao Zi, Jun Wei and Yu Qi, and that’s enough for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his credit, Tang Yi watches Shao Fei quietly for a moment after that instead of offering hollow platitudes immediately. When Shao Fei can no longer take the silence and is about to make a move to flee from the room, Tang Yi says, “If all I wanted to do was to repay you, I could have just sent the equipment over with my secretary or one of my employees.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m asking you out for dinner,” Tang Yi finishes, grabbing for Shao Fei’s hand. “A date. And a few more, if all goes well. The equipment is secondary to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face is running so hot that Shao Fei is sure Tang Yi can see the reddened skin, and with his hand in Tang Yi’s he wonders if the man can feel his ridiculous, throbbing heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… so you’re… wooing me with the equipment?” asks Shao Fei hesitantly, just to be sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that. And dinner, hopefully. There’s a new steamboat restaurant just a ten minute drive away from here, so I can pick you up after your shift when it’s convenient for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Zhao Zi knew what he is thinking right now, his best friend just might murder him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I’m free this evening,” Shao Fei answers finally. “My shift ends at 6.30pm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, the loveliest of smiles breaks out on Tang Yi’s face, and Shao Fei finds his breath catching once again, stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll be here then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi leaves a moment later, giving Yu Qi and Jun Wei acknowledging nods as he walks out. On the other hand, Shao Fei doesn’t immediately turn up and after exchanging curious looks with Jun Wei, Yu Qi heads into Shao Fei’s office to find him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There on the floor is Shao Fei with his face buried in his hands, unmoving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Xuezhang,</em> are you okay? What happened?” Yu Qi dashes forward and shakes at him, worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Shao Fei swallows, waving her off. “I’m totally fine-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your face is really red! Are you having a fever, do you feel unwell?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before leaving, Tang Yi left him a kiss on the back of his hand as a bonus parting gift, the hand he was holding onto. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His knees gave out the moment the door closed behind Tang Yi, and it’s terrible just how little defenses he has against Tang Yi flirting like this. It was just a simple, peck of the lips, and not even on his mouth!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>You’re an absolute disgrace,</em> Shao Fei laments.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In hindsight, Shao Fei should have gotten himself checked into the hospital because he just agreed to a date with a gang member. What is he thinking?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu Qi’s fussing and Shao Fei’s thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing. Seeing that the caller is Zhao Zi, Shao Fei picks it up without another word, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ah Fei! Oh my god, what is this- you have to help me-“</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alarmed, Shao Fei asks, “What happened? Zhao Zi, are you okay? Calm down, are you in trouble-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Ah Fei, there’s a man here, and he’s holding a really huge cheque with my name on it! It has, oh my god, it has so many zeroes, and I told the guy he has the wrong person, but he’s all dressed in a black suit and his hair is red as fuck and he refuses to leave until I take the cheque and I think I may be murdered-“</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re not going to be murdered, not by me anyway. I’m only here to deliver this on my boss’ behalf,”</em> Shao Fei hears another voice that is distinctly not Zhao Zi’s through the phone. <em>“Just accept the cheque, little shorty. I’ll leave as soon as you take it. I don’t care what you do with it. Cash it in, tear it up… I’m in a bit of a hurry, can you just take this and we can go our separate ways?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is exactly a scene out of a book, Shao Fei thinks in dismay. Gang member is saved by the book’s protagonist, and then said gang member wires a huge sum of money anonymously to the protagonist to thank them for their help and also to buy their silence. Only in this case, Shao Fei gets cafe equipment and a date, and Zhao Zi, no matter what methods Tang Yi employed to find him, gets a cheque.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just take it first, you can tear it up later,” Shao Fei swallows, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into. “Call me when he leaves!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I told you he was shady! Ah Fei!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how Shao Fei begins dating Tang Yi, Handsome Dumpster Man, who also happens to be a rich gang member. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The steamboat dinner goes well, with Shao Fei eating his fill in the fancy restaurant seated opposite Tang Yi. Whatever embarrassment he felt earlier vanished at the sight of the seafood and just like the previous time they met, conversation flows easily between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi doesn’t try to come close again, respecting Shao Fei’s boundaries, although he does end up peeling prawns for Shao Fei, and also digging out the fresh crab meat from its shell and placing the juicy white flesh on Shao Fei’s plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the next two hours, Shao Fei finds out the name of Tang Yi’s sister, and that she and Tang Yi are both adopted by their adoptive father, who passed away two years ago. Shi Hai Corporations is a shipping company, but Tang Yi has his own side businesses, which include a bespoke suit store and a nightclub, and he dabbles in real estate occasionally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, so that’s why all your suits look so nice,” Shao Fei comments, staring at the black fabric used to make the suit Tang Yi is wearing today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want you can drop by the store, and I’ll fit you for one,” Tang Yi says with a raised eyebrow, entirely amused. “Personally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got no use for one,” Shao Fei returns, blushing again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all sounds like a life too different from Shao Fei’s, but here sitting with Tang Yi, it’s strange that he doesn’t feel even a little bit uncomfortable. It’s one of the most enjoyable dinners… dates, that he’s had in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei decides not to mention Zhao Zi and his cheque. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the dinner, Tang Yi drives Shao Fei back to his apartment, and when they pass the corner of the building where the dumpster is, the both of them break out in chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what happened that night?” asks Shao Fei, curious, once the car pulls up in front of the building lobby. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a robbery gone wrong,” Tang Yi answers. “I didn’t want you to call the ambulance because if anyone caught wind of me being carted into the hospital after an attack, the negative news could affect Shi Hai Corporations' stocks. Hong Ye and I prefer to lay low.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That does make plenty of sense to Shao Fei. He’s seen Zuo Hong Ye’s photos printed on magazines and newspapers. And yet, part of Shao Fei guesses that it’s more likely that a rival gang caught Tang Yi at a bad time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever it is, Tang Yi doesn’t seem like a bad guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for dinner today,” Shao Fei says instead, unfastening his seat belt. “I enjoyed it a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll text you. You can pick the place next time,” Tang Yi adds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the sound of a ‘next time’, Shao Fei relaxes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s grinning all the way back into his apartment, and even after a shower and ready for bed, Shao Fei just-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s going to take a while for him to stop smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are more reasons for him to smile after that — as promised, Tang Yi texts him the next morning, asking if he’s slept well, and Shao Fei picks another place for dinner that weekend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Date, after date, after date. On the fifth one, Tang Yi walks Shao Fei to his apartment door, and they finally kiss right there on the stairway, unafraid of anyone passing by or any of his neighbours possibly chancing upon them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… do you need to go home tonight?” he asks when Tang Yi pulls away, suddenly nervous, but he doesn’t want Tang Yi to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi grins at that, his eyes darkening with heat as if he’s been waiting for Shao Fei to invite him in all along. He ducks in for another kiss, at the same time fishing around in Shao Fei’s pockets for his keys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fall through the door, their mouths not leaving each other’s as they tumble their way to the bed. Clothes are discarded carelessly and the last thought Shao Fei has before he lets himself drown in Tang Yi’s scorching touch and kisses is that it’s going to be a pain trying to find their clothes in the morning, especially when Tang Yi hooks a finger in the waistband of his boxers, slides it down his legs quickly and tosses it with quite a bit of force somewhere behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi stays until the whole room fills with morning sunlight the next day, and when Shao Fei gets a chance to stare at his… boyfriend, in his bed a second time, he thinks he definitely prefers this. The first time Tang Yi was in his bed, he was pale, sickly and trying to recover from a wound in his abdomen. Inching his way closer to Tang Yi, Shao Fei exhales softly, hoping that the stabbing incident was a one-off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’ve been dating for a few weeks now and so far, so good. If not for seeing the scar before him, close to the large tattoo piece that Tang Yi has and remembering the events of that night, Shao Fei can almost believe the cover-up Tang Yi had for his stabbing then. Lightly, he traces his fingers over the inked skin, then flushing red as he finally registers all the bite marks he left on Tang Yi, all over his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re thinking really loudly,” comes Tang Yi’s low voice suddenly, and the man shifts until he has his arm secure around Shao Fei’s back. “It’s still early, we can sleep in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can,” Shao Fei laughs, but he makes no move to leave, “I’ve got to open the bookstore in an hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. 15 minutes more,” Tang Yi mumbles. “Save time in the shower together later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Shao Fei was still drowsy before, the image that surfaces at the suggestion chases all remnants of sleep away. He tries not to, but in the end, Shao Fei cannot resist. Leaning up and kissing Tang Yi, it’s only a few seconds later that Tang Yi turns over, pressing Shao Fei under his own body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Playing with fire so early in the morning,” he murmurs, entirely awake. “Don’t you have to be at the bookstore in an hour?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loves it when Shao Fei gets all embarrassed, red staining his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then you better get started-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last of his words are cut off with another hard, bruising kiss from Tang Yi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei manages to get to the bookstore only 25 minutes late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get into a fight?” Shao Fei blinks in surprise, seeing Tang Yi’s bleeding cheek when he turns up at Shao Fei’s office. “Tang Yi, are you okay-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good, there was a brawl in my club last night and someone’s right hook caught me unawares,” Tang Yi waves it off. “<em>Baobei, </em>shall we have dinner at my place today? I bought some groceries. You have a day off tomorrow, I can cook some of your favourite dishes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it hurt?” frowns Shao Fei, getting up to look for his first-aid kit. “Did you clean it already? It looks fresh, Tang Yi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, they’ve been dating for a little past five months now, and Shao Fei is honestly on the verge of exposing Tang Yi. While there hasn’t been anything as serious as the stabbing the first time, Shao Fei has seen the sprained wrist, the two broken ribs, a concussion and bruised, bloodied knuckles. Each incident was explained away as a sports accident or with some dumb reason (one cannot be that unlucky as to have met robbers <em>three </em>times in the span of five weeks), and Shao Fei wonders just how long more Tang Yi can keep this up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi needs to be a little more creative with his excuses if he wants to continue keeping Shao Fei in the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night he got the concussion, Tang Yi stood him up for their movie date and only hours after called to apologize, saying that his phone was spoilt and he was caught up in a meeting outside of Taipei. Shao Fei thought he sounded a little funny over the phone, and so took a cab and turned up at Tang Yi’s house in the wee hours of the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s the first time he met Jack, a red-haired man who introduced himself as Tang Yi’s secretary and accountant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a mild concussion from a car accident,” Jack explains with a smile, not missing a beat. “We had him checked out at the hospital and he’s resting for the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time since he started seeing Tang Yi, Shao Fei was <em>afraid.</em> The possibility of him suddenly losing Tang Yi was shoved in his face then, seeing his boyfriend all pale and unmoving, resting in his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you give me a kiss,” Tang Yi grins cheekily, barely wincing as Shao Fei dabs a cotton bud soaked in antiseptic over the wound on his lip, “It’ll definitely hurt less.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Tang Yi,” Shao Fei begins, itching to tell him, but Tang Yi’s focused gaze makes the words die on his tongue. At his inquisitive look, Shao Fei shakes his head, “Nothing. You really ought to be careful. How many times is this now? You do know I hurt every time you get hurt, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi’s hand, much larger than Shao Fei’s, closes over his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Tang Yi apologizes, sincere. “I’ll be more careful in the future, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei stares, shivering as Tang Yi kisses his palm so lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Will you be able to keep that promise with what you do?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are so many things he wants to say, but when Tang Yi looks at him like that, Shao Fei finds himself loathed to bring it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Shao Fei lets Tang Yi distract him, Tang Yi’s mouth trailing hotly across the skin he can reach. One of these days, they're going to have to talk about this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But not today.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shao Fei meets the parent, and the final big reveal and hopefully happily ever after?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah this chapter has been sitting half written forever in my folders and I'm finally digging it out! Finishing it up with this chapter, and the next one will be a Jack x Zhao Zi epilogue!!! And maybe a Tangfei epilogue!!</p><p>Once again, this was a crack fic hahaha so please excuse any gaps in logic. Suspension of disbelief please hahahaha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An older man in a wheelchair comes into the bookstore a few weeks later, and he’s accompanied by an assistant, who looks too professional in his expensive suit to be anything other than simply an employee. The man’s eyes are kind and crinkle when he smiles, and Shao Fei doesn’t know why his eyes have been drawn to him since the man entered the store. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s dressed in a comfortable sweater and pants, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and he sequesters a spot in the corner of Shao Fei’s bookstore. His assistant brings him a stack of books, and the man spends the rest of his afternoon there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he continues to read past the second hour and seeing that there aren’t many customers around right now, Shao Fei brings a tray of coffee and biscuits to his table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I didn’t order anything-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On the house,” Shao Fei whispers conspiratorially with a grin. “Da-<em>shu</em>, you like to read mysteries?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man laughs, “I suppose you thought I would read something a little more boring, like autobiographies or books on gardening?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all! I love mysteries too. Da-<em>shu</em>, once you’re finished with this, I can recommend a few more to you, there are three new authors who just published their first works this month and they’re pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” the man asks, curious now. “Which are they?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on, let me go grab them,” Shao Fei beams, and runs off to do just that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a slow day at the cafe and bookstore today, and seeing the overcast skies and hearing the rumbling of thunder, Shao Fei supposes it’lll stay that way until evening at least. <em>Cang Shu Ge</em> and all the stores on this stretch are located a distance away from the nearest bus and train stops, which means most of their patrons end up walking quite a bit to get to them. When it rains, they are even less likely to make the long walk over and get wet, not if they can help it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Shao Fei ends up sitting with the man, and even Yu Qi comes over with new snacks at some point. He finds the experience strangely enjoyable — the da-<em>shu</em> speaks in a low, almost melodious and soothing baritone, and Shao Fei cannot help but be drawn into a conversation with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can call me Tang-<em>shu,”</em> the man says a while later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tang-<em>shushu,”</em> Shao Fei repeats obediently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a girlfriend?” the da-<em>shu</em> asks. “A fine young man like you must be attached.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei blushes, “Erm…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Tang-<em>shu</em> nods, his eyes shining with amusement. “Boyfriend then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei is a little hesitant to admit it if only because the older generation can still be considered quite conservative, even though gay marriage has been legalized for almost a year now. Still, he figures there’s no point in hiding the fact that he, indeed, has a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mnn,” he nods with a laugh. “I have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s the lucky man? You look happy. He must treat you very well,” Tang-<em>shu</em> continues.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does! He treats me really well, I do like him a lot,” Shao Fei scratches at the back of his head in embarrassment. “In fact, Tang-<em>shu,</em> his surname is Tang too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a coincidence,” the man’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “What do you like about him, Xiao Fei?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm…” Shao Fei thinks about it carefully. “I like everything about him, I can’t really pinpoint what exactly, and… well, he only has eyes for me and I know that at every moment he’s thinking of me, so that’s all I need. Although, Tang-<em>shu,</em> aside from what I like about him, it’s easier to say what I don’t like!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Firstly, he hogs the blankets!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does? That must make for a restless night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does! I’m scared of the cold too, so we always end up snatching the blanket from each other. Also, he has a seven-step skincare routine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That many? Are there even so many products to use?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They smell really nice, but he takes a really long time in the washroom,” Shao Fei nods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bookstore is filled with soft chuckles and chatter for the next hour, and Shao Fei isn’t even aware that the skies have darkened, not until Yu Qi comes over and asks if they’d like to have dinner. Shao Fei then remembers his dinner appointment with Tang Yi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright,” Tang-<em>shu</em> says, taking out his phone. “My assistant will be here to pick me up, I should be going home for dinner. Xiao Fei, it was really nice to meet you today. I had a really enjoyable afternoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too, Tang-<em>shu!”</em> Shao Fei grins. “You have to come again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s perfect timing really, because the moment Shao Fei wheels Tang-<em>shu</em> out from the table and towards the door, they open to reveal Tang Yi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man is dressed in a light gray suit today, and Shao Fei’s eyes immediately soften at the sight of his boyfriend. Tang Yi has also been keeping his word recently, at least to Shao Fei’s knowledge, because he hasn’t gotten injured in the last few weeks. They’ve been spending almost every evening together, and apparently they’re so sickening that even Jun Wei and Yu Qi flee when Tang Yi visits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei greets as the man turns around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shao Fei-“ Tang Yi calls, a smile already tugging at his lips, and then he absolutely freezes, his mouth dropping open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Confused, Shao Fei asks, “Tang Yi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing the way he’s staring at Tang-<em>shu, </em>Shao Fei continues, “Do you guys know each other?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Tang-<em>shu</em> finally chuckles, and then he’s patting at Shao Fei’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told your father you hog the blankets!” Shao Fei balks half an hour later in horror. “I also told him that your skincare routine is too long! Tang Yi, why didn’t you tell me that he was coming?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi doesn’t reply immediately, instead picking up some vegetables from the dish between them and placing it into Shao Fei’s bowl. He finds himself at a loss for words too, because he does not know why <em>Lao</em> Tang knew about Shao Fei and what prompted his visit. It doesn’t seem like he was here to warn Shao Fei away, because Shao Fei looks absolutely normal and not one bit troubled, so why was he here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, he promised himself before, one day, once he could ensure Shao Fei’s safety, he would tell <em>Lao</em> Tang and Hong Ye. Now his father has turned up and messed up his plans entirely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does… does he like me? Does he hate me?” Shao Fei bites at his spoon thoughtfully, suddenly uncertain. “I mean! We had a really nice afternoon together, but… I don’t know if I said anything rude…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Tang Yi smiles, reaching over to close his own hand over Shao Fei’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot, of course he likes you. Otherwise he wouldn’t have stayed in your store for so long, you said he was there for hours? I should be thanking you for keeping him company,” Tang Yi says, his thumb caressing at Shao Fei’s knuckles tenderly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Shao Fei asked, laughing and scratching at the back of his head, still sounding a little unsure. “I didn’t irritate him or anything-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should have brought him to meet you earlier. It’s just… as you can see, he hurt his back a few years ago and is wheelchair bound, and in recent years he’s been leaving house less frequently. I’m actually surprised he came out today. He must have really wanted to meet you. Maybe… next week, we should have dinner together, and I’ll introduce you to Hong Ye too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stunned expression on Shao Fei’s face makes Tang Yi’s chest squeeze tight in affection, and he cannot resist but lean across the table and press a chaste kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three weeks later, Shao Fei falls from the ladder while he’s shelving books and ends up with a broken wrist. Tang Yi has never moved anyone into his home that quick in his life, but Shao Fei needs someone to watch over and take care of him while his wrist is healing, so against Shao Fei’s protests, Tang Yi brings him home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A home he has not opened to anyone else before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost as easy as breathing, having Shao Fei there. The man is at his dining table in the mornings watching Tang Yi as he cooks, and chatters on adorably at dinner when Tang Yi returns home from work. Tang Yi has to help Shao Fei wash his hair while his right hand is indisposed, but it’s an experience they both enjoy, and he loves it. He loves seeing Shao Fei in every crook and cranny of his house, loves that when he looks out of the windows of his home office he sees Shao Fei outside in the garden on the first floor, reading a book as he sits on the swing. He loves finding Shao Fei dead to the world on the couch, taking an afternoon nap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing can compare, however, to having Shao Fei in his bed, pressed closed to him as Tang Yi makes sure that he is the last person he sees before he falls asleep, and the first things he lays his eyes on when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, when Shao Fei’s wrist makes a full recovery two months after, Tang Yi doesn’t even hesitate to ask Shao Fei to move in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His boyfriend turns up with two huge suitcases, a duffel bag and a backpack the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi only laughs as he helps Shao Fei with his belongings, the sound happier than anyone has ever heard it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the only challenge is making sure his bodyguards behave more like professional bodyguards than thugs, and Tang Yi has resorted to leaving only two men guarding the front doors at any time so as not to startle Shao Fei. They no longer take Xing Tian Meng business back to his house either — Jack turns up with urgent documents for him to sign, but other than that, Tang Yi has shifted work permanently to his office instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack, ever the astute one, immediately redecorates the ‘interrogation room’ on the second floor of the house, turning it into a guest room instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s dangerous, he knows it. <em>Lao</em> Tang mentioned it once a few weeks ago, days after he met Shao Fei in person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’m glad to see you so happy, Xiao Tang, and I like Xiao Fei a lot,” </em>the man said gently. <em>“But if you’re not careful, you might be putting him in a lot of danger.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi exhales heavily as he recalls that conversation. Xing Tian Meng is already right on track to reform, but the process is slow to finish because there are simply too many people who are unhappy with the decision. Rooting all of them out will take some time. Before meeting Shao Fei, he wondered a few times if the effort was worth it. After all, the move to legalizing their operations had been, and is being, met with too much dissent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how <em>Lao</em> Tang lost mobility in his legs, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he knows that he <em>must</em>, if only to keep the person he loves safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tang…” Shao Fei murmurs, half asleep lying in his embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh,” Tang Yi hushes, “Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Just wait for me a little more,</em> Shao Fei, he thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, nothing ever goes to plan, not when you need it the most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei noticed the men sitting in the car parked on the opposite side of the road by the curb, but did not pay them much mind initially. He was pretty sure that they weren’t Tang Yi’s men, because the three bodyguards that are on his surveillance team are a little more subtle than that. Guard number one is always in plain clothes sitting and ‘working’ on his laptop in the corner of the cafe, guard number two actually has a job as a waiter in the cafe opposite Shao Fei’s, and the last drives by a few times a day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets more uneasy as time goes by, and when he closes shop at 10.30pm that evening, Shao Fei has to say he’s not one bit surprised when the men, and a few of their friends, come in. They catch him unaware, just as Shao Fei leaves his office in the back, prepared to lock up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sending Yu Qi and Jun Wei home earlier was a good idea, he thinks, and by now, guard number one is nowhere in sight, having left half an hour ago. Guard number two… Shao Fei supposes he must be seeing this, not that Shao Fei can tell considering how tall and bulky the six men in front of him are, blocking his view entirely of the cafe opposite.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For someone about to be kidnapped, Shao Fei feels pretty calm. It helps, perhaps, that his Taekwondo instructor is about the size of one of these men, and Shao Fei is no wuss when it comes to a fight despite his current profession.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puts up both his hands in a sign of surrender when the men start flipping tables and chairs onto the ground and approaches him, all menacing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take him,” the leader of the pack says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when the first two men get near, Shao Fei quickly grabs for the pepper spray sitting under the counter, and presses the nozzle as hard as he can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Howls of pain quickly fill the store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unbeknownst to Shao Fei, Guard number two has indeed caught on to the scene before him and is already dialling Jack’s number, even as he rips off his apron and crosses the road to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he rushes in, however, Shao Fei is in the midst of slamming a wooden chair over the head of one of his attackers, and the scene is honestly not what the man expects.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Da-<em>ge</em>!” Shao Fei beams, his eyes brightening when he sees the undercover bodyguard, and the man doesn’t even have time to feel alarmed that Shao Fei knows exactly who he is before a punch comes flying over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of it, the grand reveal is a little more anti-climatic than he expected, than <em>all of them</em> expected, perhaps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twenty minutes later, when Tang Yi and Jack arrive, Shao Fei has an ice-pack pressed to his bruised cheek, and guard number two is standing next to him, his expression pinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei greets enthusiastically, waving at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His next words are cut off as Tang Yi rushes towards him, drawing him into his arms and holding onto him tight. This close, Shao Fei can feel Tang Yi’s shaking limbs and his thundering heart, beating against his own chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay,” Shao Fei murmurs into Tang Yi’s ear with a smile, “I knew you had three people on me and the store. I was safe all along!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was already taking out two of them when I arrived,” pipes in the guard next to them, very helpful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From his position, Shao Fei sees Jack shoot the guard a warning look, and then he’s on his phone again. It seems as if he’s calling a contact of his at the police station, and some of Tang Yi’s other men are dragging the six assailants out of the store to wait on the curb for the police to arrive. The guard next to him leaves too, and then it’s just him and Tang Yi in his messed up store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shao Fei, I can explain-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Finally.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t think I would buy your excuses right?” Shao Fei beats him to the punch first, raising an eyebrow. “Tang Yi, an average person wouldn’t hit a robbery, a car accident, an accident down the stairs, a mugging and a bar brawl, one after the other consecutively within six weeks. Also, you do have very prominent tattoos, and your bodyguards are always gambling and fighting in their free time when you’re not looking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi swallows with difficulty, not quite believing what he’s hearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…knew?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I knew!” Shao Fei exclaims, exasperated. “You’re really not that subtle. I was just waiting for you to tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew and you… decided to stay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Shao Fei’s eyes soften.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he murmurs, reaching up with his free hand for Tang Yi’s face. “I love you. Where would I go? And… Hong Ye and Tan-<em>shushu</em> sort of hinted to me that you were going legal and reforming the gang? I was honestly just wondering when you would tell me. Another mugging I swear, I would have made you sleep on the couch-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tang Yi seals off Shao Fei’s lips with his own in a hard, bruising kiss, pouring all of his anxiety and worries of the past few months at Shao Fei finding out and leaving him into it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei beams, and lets Tang Yi do what he wants to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, after the police <em>and </em>Zhao Zi, of all people, turn up, Shao Fei wonders if it’s strange of him to not feel even the slightest bit afraid after tonight’s events. Not even Zhao Zi nagging at him in his ear as he checks him over can dampen his mood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack was right, you two are dumbasses!” Zhao Zi snaps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s a little distracted, so Shao Fei doesn’t realize at that moment how odd it is for Zhao Zi to mention Jack. Instead, Shao Fei’s eyes stick to Tang Yi’s back as he stands next to Jack, speaking to the man and someone else who seems to be the police team captain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is an immense relief that this is no longer hanging between them, unexplained and unsaid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They will definitely have to talk about this, but right now? There’s no major secret stuck between them both anymore, and that makes Shao Fei happier than he is sad at the sight of the damage in his precious store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei suddenly realizes that he told Tang Yi he loves him earlier, and the man hasn’t said it back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if hearing his thoughts, Tang Yi turns around then, and their gazes meet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ah, forget it,</em> Shao Fei thinks to himself as his lips begin curving up in a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t need to hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when he can see it right now, right here, in Tang Yi’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An extra and a really short epilogue! </p><p>Some Jack x Zhao Zi loving &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How Jack woos Zhao Zi and Zhao Zi is absolutely smitten while Tang Yi and Shao Fei act out their parts in a dramatic romcom.</p><p>*laoban - boss</p><p>*xiongdi - brother/bro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jack x Zhao Zi Extra</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi has lived a relatively bland life throughout his 27 years, nothing so much as the slightest bit out of the ordinary. He finished elementary, middle and then high school, before heading into nursing. In between, he lost his parents, and then the grandmother whom he loved so much, but he became a nurse just like she wanted him to, even though she was no longer around then to see him graduate. A few casual girlfriends here and there, a hobby in eating and some occasional programming and coding in his free time. He is a simple man, with simple wants and needs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until he meets Fang Liang Dian, that is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Fei, there’s a man here, and he’s holding a really huge cheque with my name on it! It has, oh my god, it has so many zeroes, and I told the guy he has the wrong person, but he’s all dressed in a black suit and his hair is red as fuck and he refuses to leave until I take the cheque and I think I may be murdered-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has never panicked this much in his life. He is a nurse, for fuck’s sake! He has seen severed limbs, open torsos, blood, organs and even maggots on two occasions, he’s no wuss, okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This man, however, dressed all in black and a form-fitting leather jacket over the whole suit ensemble, is freaking Zhao Zi out. His heart thudding hard in his chest and hands shaking, Zhao Zi feels like he’s staring right at death itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If death was hot as hell, of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Shao Fei can even respond, the handsome man with a distinctly dangerous smile hanging off his lips interjects.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to be murdered, not by me anyway. I’m only here to deliver this on my boss’ behalf. Just accept the cheque, little shorty. I’ll leave as soon as you take it. I don’t care what you do with it. Cash it in, tear it up… I’m in a bit of a hurry, can you just take this and we can go our separate ways?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I… I-“ Zhao Zi stutters, still pressed against the wall on the rooftop of the hospital he works at.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is a scene right of a drama, he thinks. Is he going to be thrown off the building? Is this when he gets threatened to keep quiet or lose his tongue?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Just take it first, you can tear it up later,” </em>Shao Fei’s voice finally, <em>finally</em> sounds, but he’s no help at all! <em>“Call me when he leaves!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you he was shady! Ah Fei!” Zhao Zi whispers harshly, and then yelps when the phone is plucked out of his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When did the man come so close?!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meng-<em>laoban,</em> no worries, I will be leaving soon,” the man says into the phone, before promptly hanging up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing hard, Zhao Zi tries not to panic, and his eyes flicker over to the only entrance and exit on this rooftop. Just as he’s wondering what his chances of escaping are, a low chuckle sounds, close to his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… shorty, are you really that afraid of me?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I…” Zhao Zi swallows again, squeezing his eyes shut, “I don’t know anything! I didn’t see anything! I don’t know what you want but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hears a deep sigh, and nearly jumps when he feels the man stuff something into his pocket, “What are you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shorty, I really don’t have all day. I’m a busy man. People to see, accounts to clear, money to make,” the man drawls, stepping back and giving Zhao Zi his space back. “It’s customary for kind people to be rewarded for their services. You helped my boss out, and this is his way of repaying you. This is 2020, we don’t go around with guns and knives blazing anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, not as much, anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he turns around on his heel and leaves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There really are so many zeroes in the cheque, and fuck, who doesn’t like money? Zhao Zi <em>loves</em> money. How many delicious bentos and bowls of beef noodles can he eat with this? How many wagyu steaks? But…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But,” he says, looking up, “But I don’t accept money from people I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man pauses in his footsteps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stupid!!!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Zhao Zi wants to slap himself, he really does. “I didn’t say anything… I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” the handsome man smiles, half turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi’s eyes widen, his breath stuck in his throat at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now we know each other,” Jack says, lifting a hand up in a lazy wave as he continues on his way to the exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jack.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s another ten minutes before Zhao Zi can get his racing heart back under control.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is tempted to tear the cheque up because after the greed passes, Zhao Zi knows he cannot in good conscience take the money. It is such a waste, however. Money is money!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, he cashes it in, and makes two donations — one to the nursing home that his grandmother spent the last of her days in, and a second one to the orphanage that housed Shao Fei when he was growing up, before he left once he was of legal age.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi does not think of Handsome Leather Jacket Man Jack. Not one bit, not at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Jack lives in his head rent-free for the next few days.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you tell him that you know he’s a gangster?” asks Zhao Zi incredulously one night after that first meeting, when he has more or less put Jack out of his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His instant noodles is bubbling in the pot, the fragrant scent of the soup and a ton of MSG filling up his tiny apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“How do I tell him? He seems so determined to keep it under wraps,” </em>Shao Fei sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you even care? What’s going on?” Zhao Zi frowns, detecting something off about Shao Fei’s voice. “Are you still meeting him? Why are you meeting him? Ah Fei, he’s dangerous!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’m not! I mean… we had dinner once, but that was it…”</em> a cough echoes over the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meng Shao Fei!” Zhao Zi nags, channeling his grandmother as he lectures Shao Fei. “I swear to god, it better not be what I’m thinking you’re doing. He’s a gangster! A dangerous gangster! You guys met while he had a hole in his side, a hole that I patched up!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Zhao Zi, I know, but… Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, <em>“… I think.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Zhao Zi is about to launch into a rant on how great it is for Shao Fei to find someone who’s not a gangster for his next date when the doorbell to his house rings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… hang on, there’s someone at the door,” he mumbles, walking towards the door, “I’ll call you back later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swings the door open without checking the door hole like a fucking idiot just as he hangs up, and then lives to regret it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning against the threshold to his door is Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi’s throat goes dry immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What is he doing here?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shorty…” the man smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then falls against Zhao Zi, unconscious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, he curses Tang Yi and Jack out while he works, trying to patch up the bullet wound in the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It looks to be a through-and-through, so at least Zhao Zi does not have to deal with bullet extraction, but the only thing that keeps him going is training. He is absolutely not dealing with this well. A gangster’s henchman in his shower! What would his grandmother say?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really should send this man to the hospital. He knows he should, but what is the protocol when dealing with injured gangsters that are beginning to treat you like their personal medic?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First, it was Tang Yi, and then now Jack. What, is he going to have a queue outside his door from now on? Why does Shao Fei and this man think that he will have equipment on hand to deal with wounds like these?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They think too highly of him, truly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack is not as dead to the world as Zhao Zi expected him to be, and as Zhao Zi slaps on the last bandage over the wound, a little harder than is necessary in revenge for his ruined dinner, the man hisses in pain, his eyes opening slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… does it hurt?” Zhao Zi asks, uncertain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little,” Jack says, his voice soft.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… if you’re awake, call your friends to pick you up,” Zhao Zi sulks, standing up. “I… And you should go to the hospital. I can only do an emergency patch-up for you, but if it gets infected, it’ll be troublesome, so you really need to go to the hospital-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi stares at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twenty minutes later, Jack is slurping at his noodles on the couch, ravenous. His bowl is steaming hot and fresh, while Zhao Zi’s is already soggy from sitting there for so long. He couldn’t bear to throw it out and make a fresh batch for himself, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I saw that you cashed the cheque in,” Jack says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flushing hot in embarrassment and misplaced guilt, Zhao Zi protests, “I donated the money! I didn’t keep one bit for myself! I just… it would be such a waste to tear the cheque up, and… some other people could use the money?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the outburst, Jack stares for a moment. Then, “I wasn’t accusing you of anything, shorty. It was just an observation after I looked through accounts two days ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi frowns, “So you’re really an accountant?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also stop calling me shorty! I have a name, you know? You wrote it on the cheque. Zhao Li An! My friends call me Zhao Zi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And finally, <em>finally,</em> Jack laughs. It starts as a snicker that he tries to hide, but a few seconds later, he’s full on guffawing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Jack sniffs, shaking his head. “I just… why, do I not look like an accountant? Why would I lie to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi deadpans, “<em>Xiongdi,</em> you came to me with a bullet wound in your shoulder.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s eyes drop to his bandaged shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am Head Accountant at Shi Hai Corporations, I swear. This," he gestures to his shoulder vaguely, "...doesn’t happen very often, and it’s supposed to not happen at all sometime in the near future,” he points out. “Can I call you Xiao An instead?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The water making its way down Zhao Zi's throat at that moment goes into the wrong channel as he chokes at the sound of that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” he refuses with a pout when he has recovered somewhat. “Why would you… that’s what my grandmother calls me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, Jack leaves a little past midnight, and Zhao Zi doesn’t attempt to stop him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Jack keeps coming back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cut to his bicep, a concussion and a flu even, once. On the last one, it’s the first time Jack stays through the night, sleeping away in his bed with Zhao Zi watching over him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the morning, Jack returns the favour by cooking him breakfast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the fear and suspicion that Zhao Zi had for Jack initially fades away. He starts to anticipate the evenings when Jack stops over, especially when he does so without an injury for Zhao Zi to treat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My grandmother’s sewing machine! She used to mend all my clothes with this, and after she left, I couldn’t bear to throw them away.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A microwave she bought for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack picks up a photo frame then, and Zhao Zi knows exactly what he is looking at, “This is-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is your almighty grandmother!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi is almost certain that it is this very moment, as Jack is standing there with his grandmother’s apron wrapped around him and smiling at him so brightly, that he falls in love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the crushing realization - <em>I’m gay?!</em> and <em>He’s a gangster!</em> - that he is head over heels in love with Jack, <em>Fang Liang Dian,</em> Zhao Zi does the stupid thing of avoiding him for some time. Or at least, he tries. He requests to go on some two-week learning exchange with another hospital in Taichung and ups and leaves without telling Jack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the very last moment, Zhao Zi leaves a note on the table that says he’ll be back in two weeks after a work trip, because <em>fuck</em>, Jack has a key to his apartment. How? When did this even happen? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He switches his phone off after that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His self-imposed solitude lasts a total of two days. When he gets off work on the second day, in the wee hours of the morning after a crazy shift in the ER, Zhao Zi is absolutely <em>exhausted.</em> It’s been a tough 22 hours, after a bus accident on the highway sent a batch of 33 patients to the ER at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lost six of them within an hour of treatment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death is part and parcel of life, he knows. It doesn’t mean that he’s immune to any patient who dies before his eyes. </span>
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi is very, very tired. The kind that seeps right into his bones and sucks the life right out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when he sees the familiar red hair shining under the streetlamp on the road right outside the hospital, Zhao Zi’s first thought is that he must be losing it if he’s seeing things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His feet automatically bring him to Jack, and all Zhao Zi can do is stare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He likes Jack so much, <em>so much</em> that it hurts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you switch off your phone?” is the first thing the man says, his voice dangerously low.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when Zhao Zi realizes that this Jack standing before him is real. It is Jack in the flesh, and… he’s come all the way here. For him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the day he’s had, all Zhao Zi wants to do is cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so cry he does. His face scrunches up as his eyes burn hot with tears and he just… just <em>loses it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” he sobs, one hand rubbing at the tears streaming down his face. “Jack-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the first time he sees surprise ever flicker across Jack’s face, not that he’s in the mood to figure that out right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What- Shorty, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Jack asks, almost frantic, his hands gripping onto Zhao Zi’s shoulders and his earlier question all forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That morning, it is Jack who watches as Zhao Zi showers and then wraps him up in a warm, fluffy towel when he steps out. Jack who settles him in bed, and then cooks some porridge for him. With a filled stomach, Zhao Zi then sinks into exhausted slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sleeps well that night, with Jack’s weight and warmth plastered to his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack stays for the rest of the two weeks, and they don’t talk about why Zhao Zi just left without telling him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zhao Zi wordlessly makes it up to him with a first kiss halfway through the two-week stint, and Jack must forgive him, because he returns the favour in equal measure…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… and more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three weeks later, Jack moves in, and the apron that belonged to Zhao Zi’s grandmother becomes his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">===</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when the hell did the both of you get together, huh?” Shao Fei asks with a pout on his lips, poking at Zhao Zi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shao Fei wasn’t hurt severely in the earlier fight, but Tang Yi, ever the dramatic worrywart, insisted that Shao Fei stay overnight at the hospital at least. Dr. Jiang, Tang Yi’s childhood friend, rolled his eyes earlier when Shao Fei was brought in, and Zhao Zi has to say he knows the feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a dutiful friend, Zhao Zi accompanies Shao Fei while Tang Yi and Jack are outside the ward, settling gang business.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ehh…” Zhao Zi flushes red, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly, “Probably about a week after you moved into Tang Yi’s?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we were friends! How could you hide it from me?” Shao Fei asks again, hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You didn’t even tell me when you and Tang Yi got together, I had to find out when you broke your wrist! And after I told you to stay away from him, you didn’t listen to me-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, so now you’re pointing fingers? Who’s the one with a gangster boyfriend too huh? It’s unfair!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least mine didn’t try to hide the fact that he is a gangster from me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Low blow, Zhao Zi, you know why I didn’t say anything- No, it’s not my fault! How did we even get here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the open door to the VIP ward, both Tang Yi and Jack stare on in varying degrees of fondness for their respective boyfriends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to talk about how you were dating someone behind my back later,” Tang Yi raises an eyebrow, eyeing Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack grins back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>... and they lived happily ever after!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahhhh I'm so glad I finished this, damn.</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://stebeee.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>